


Bahan Masak

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Kali ini kaumau minta dimasakkan bahan apa?"





	Bahan Masak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Anna!"

Sore itu, Anna mendengar seruan suaminya dari arah pintu rumah. Wanita yang sedang sibuk di dapur itu menoleh dan melihat wajah berseri-seri Basil yang jarang ia lihat. Wajah Basil yang seperti itu, Anna tahu, hanya punya satu makna.

"Kali ini kaumau minta dimasakkan bahan apa?" tanya Anna dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Basil terkekeh, sadar bahwa istrinya sudah mengenalnya terlalu baik. Pria itu menyerahkan beberapa potong bambu lalu berkata, "Aku ingin nasi bambu."

Anna tersenyum. Diterimanya bahan yang diberikan suaminya itu sebelum membalas, "Akan segera kubuatkan."

Basil tersenyum kecil. Ditahannya hasrat untuk berjingkrak ria karena terlalu senang.


End file.
